Her Story
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: It was her story.


**_Hey there! Boy, haven't I written anything for this fandom in a while xP_**

**_Anyways, this is my latest one-shot, in which it's based off a pairing that I have recently been introduced to. I hope you enjoy this, as much as I had enjoyed writing this._**

**_This whole story is based off of a RolePlay I am apart of. And the settings are a little different, but I've put a little backstory into it. It's a little much though Dx._**

**_Alright, now onto the story!_**

* * *

The seventh season of Total Drama was meant to be three times more dramatic than the previous season, with well thought out challenges that Chris had thought out, even devising his own specialised teams to create the maximum amount of drama. He'd invited, or kidnapped, to be brutally honest, several contestants to participate in said season although after a shocking twist and change of events, only a few of the contestants had found themselves up about the ground in tree forts, all gathered in the mess hall.

What happened was beyond what most people could comprehend, and not all had even fully accepted the situation they were now in. A mechanically stuffed bear, under the alias as Monokuma had forced the teens into a game of mutual killings. Initially, no one was up for the idea of murdering a fellow contestant, even if they completely hated their presence. But nevertheless, the killings had begun once they had all found Izzy's dead corpse in a state where even the least squeamish people had turned an unhealthy shade of green.

And not soon after that, Izzy's assailant, Eva, was found guilty and faced her own brutal death via execution. It was a scary experience for the others; having to stand in a court room where they debated back and forth about whom they believed killed their ginger haired friend, using valid evidence that they had supplied to be of assist. And even when the punishment was revealed did everyone's eyes go wide and the murderer herself had began freaking out to the point that she almost broke down into tears of own.

Not before long, had they all witnessed the deaths of DJ, Cody, Ella, Dawn, Justin, Geoff, Courtney and even more brutal deaths that had imprinted themselves in the memory banks of each and every one of the people that still survived. Now, the several remaining contestants were gathered around the mess hall sitting in different corners, some besides one another, but others spread away in a silence that no one was really eager to break.

There were only eight people left; Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Jo, Lightning, Bridgette and Scott. Heather sat with Alejandro beside her, his arms around her slim waist as she stared down at her food. She knew that the games wouldn't end any time sooner, and she was more than determined to leave this horrid place and go back to where she could be in the comfort of her own home.

Not even her favourite food, which sat in front of her, growing colder with every passing minute, could calm her raging emotions. Though she sat still in her seat, pressed against her boyfriend's side, Heather could still feel the uneasy emotions screaming around in her brain as she thought about possible ways that she could escape this hellhole, hopefully with Alejandro with her though she'd never admit it to anyone else.

She hadn't even realised that tears were rolling down her face, until Alejandro had rubbed her cheeks with his thumb, smiling sympathetically at her.

"Mi amour," he whispered to her. "I will get us out of here. Only us," he promised her. Heather gave a weak smile to him, looking at him with her tear filled grey eyes. She quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, and looked back up at him.

"No matter what?" She asked him, in a hushed tone. Her eyes were still glossy with her tears, but she was determined not to let anyone else see her like this. She just couldn't.

"No matter what," Alejandro added, before gently pecking Heather's forehead. She knew his words were meaningless, and he did too, but the hope that Alejandro had given her in his words had lifted her spirits. She was lucky she had Alejandro beside her at this time.

Duncan had it a little differently. He was still dating Gwen, who at this time wanted to be alone as she sat in a corner, with her diary and pen, scribbling away at a diary entry. She was determined to keep a journal log where she could be able to share to the world, if she did manage to get out of this alive. And even if she didn't, she still had her diary to give out warning.

But Duncan had his own difficulties. Just before they had arrived at their current location, they had attended a very hard trial for Duncan to face; the murder of his first real love, Courtney. He had stood at his stand, blankly staring at the spot where she once stood.

She had helped everyone solve the murders before her, expertly using her deduction skills and her quick thinking to manage to mingle out the culprits. Courtney was probably the least scared of all the contestants, as she was always the first to approach a dead body. She would organise search parties, give out orders of places to investigate or guard and would put on her interrogation face.

And it was all thanks to Mal that she was dead. An ambush, was what it was. Mal had ambushed Courtney and killed her with a spear through her back. And to make matters even worse, was that Mal had personally redecorated the murder scene to pull all the blame on Duncan.

It was an even longer haul to try and figure out her murder case. Since no one was really all that talented in handling situations like this under pressure, Mal had almost gotten away with it. Yet it was Heather who had managed to solve the case, bringing Mal to his own despair.

The worst thing about Mal's motive to kill, was that he had no reason to do it, but only stabbed her because he wanted to see everyone else suffer. And they did. And Duncan owed it all to Heather.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to approach the situation, seeing as Heather was currently wrapped around in Alejandro's arms, and the Latino himself was quite protective of his girlfriend. So waiting was all that Duncan could do, until he could try and get Heather alone so they could talk.

"Lightning is gonna go for a run now!" Lightning announced proudly. "So Lightning can destroy that talking koala!" Before anyone could correct the dull teen, he had already rushed off. Jo, the person who was the closest to him had groaned in annoyance before she followed after him. Everyone was in pairs, so if anyone was to die, they could easily identify who was the murderer by calling out the people who were with them. Alejandro and Heather were one pair, and were normally far away from the others, Duncan and Gwen were another, though they were often a fair distance away from each other, as they both normally needed space away from everyone though they remained close by, and looking out for each other. Jo was with Lightning, and whilst the jock didn't care about his partner, Jo would always follow after him, even though he could never sit still. And the last pair was Bridgette and Scott, whom had never really met before, though they take their roles seriously as both got very terrified easily.

As Jo and Lightning left the mess hall, an eerie breeze blew in, causing everyone to shudder at the sudden change in temperature. Bridgette curled into her body, bringing her knees to her chest whilst Scott subconsciously slung an arm around her shoulder. The two had bonded quite a bit over time, especially after the loss of both Dawn and Geoff, and were some of the closest non-romantic pairs currently alive.

_"Ding dong, bing bong!"_

The all-so familiar announcement ring brought a wave of uneasiness to the six teens. Scott and Bridgette were the first to leave, as Bridgette was escorted by Scott to her hut so she could get some sleep. Scott himself walked into the hut next to hers and kept his window open, just in case she needed any support. Bridgette did the same.

Gwen shut her diary and walked away towards the huts, and Duncan followed behind her, albeit reluctantly as he looked over at Heather. The goth stopped outside her hut and looking at Duncan with her worn face. Her usual pale face had turned dull, wrinkled gathering around her eyes, with dark circles just below them. Duncan wasn't looking any better, but managed to smile at his girlfriend.

"Goodnight," she said, after a prolonged silence. Duncan nodded and gently kissed her chapped lips. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, as the corners of Gwen's mouth lifted into a small grin.

"Night," he told her, before pulling away from her. Gwen sighed, giving a small wave, and entered her hut. Duncan watched as his girlfriend entered the wooden home and looked down at his feet. Just under his feet were wooden planks, where in between each plank, there was a small gap where he cold see the bottom of the jungle floor. It reminded him of the reality of his current situation.

Meanwhile, Alejandro had allowed Heather to enter his hut, where he serenaded her in kisses all over her face and neck. And whilst she enjoyed all the affection her boyfriend was giving her, Heather wanted to be alone for one night.

"A-Alejandro," she stuttered as Alejandro's nipped at the skin on her neck. She moans softly in her throat, but still kept her objective in front.

"Yes mi amour~?" He replied, using his low and seductive voice as he slid his large hands around her waist, giving her a light squeeze that Heather would have normally melted into. Heather's breath faltered as he did so, yet she still managed to keep her cool.

"I-I wanna be alone for tonight," she told him, looking up to meet his soft green eyes. Alejandro's smirk disappeared, and filled with a face of concern. He slid his hands up Heather's body to hold her shoulders.

"Mi amour, you realise the dangers of wandering out alone, right?" He told her, to which she nodded hesitantly to.

"I do. I just," Heather trailed off, giving a soft sigh as she looked away. "Everything's changed now. We're the only Total Drama competitors to still be alive." As she said those words, a dull silence made it's way into their light. Alejandro was the fist to react by sighing and wrapping his tan arms around his girlfriend, stroking her back softly.

"We are. And without them, we have a higher chance of escaping this," he whispered into her ear. "If you want, I can kill someone for you. And we can both be let out of this game and live our happy lives together." His offer left hanging in the air. Heather's eyes locked with his once again, before she looked away, down at the ground.

"Don't be stupid," she half chuckled. "We can't both survive this, remember? The bear thing said only one can emerge victoriously!" She added, her voice raising into anger. She pulled away from Alejandro, running a hand through her hair.

"We can't both kill, or one of us will die!" She continued, looking at him, with her hands on her hips. "So we need to stay alive for as long as we can so we can get out of this…hell!" With Alejandro's expression of concern unchanging, Heather span around on her heels and left his hut. It felt wrong for Alejandro not to go after her, but he wanted the best for his girlfriend, even though the feeling of regret had managed to fill Alejandro's mind.

When Heather stepped out of his hut, she noticed a familiar delinquent hunched over the rails of the rope bridge, looking over at the endless amount of trees. As soon as Duncan saw Heather, he gave her a small smirk.

"Hey," he said walking over to her. Heather made no move to retaliate as he approached her, but kept her eyes fixed upon him.

"Hey," she replied, as soon as he stopped in front of her. With more silence in the air, making things difficult, Duncan reached over his back to scratch the back of his neck.

"So, uh, I just wanted to say thanks," he told her. Heather nodded curtly, not intentionally trying to cause the awkward silence between them, but wanting to get this conversation over with quickly. Duncan nodded back at her, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He took a few steps back.

"Night," he waved at her, as he turned around, going to head back to his hut.

"Wait."

Duncan stopped in his tracks, as if he had just been caught, and slowly turned to see Heather, who had folded her arms and was looking directly at him. His blue eyes met her grey ones, and now it was Heather who slowly approached him.

"Is something wrong, or am I just too attractive for you?" Duncan said, throwing in a weak attempt to make a joke, to which Heather managed a stiff laugh at. She shook her head and looked up at him again.

"I know we don't talk as much anymore," she began. "But I just wanted to say, we're all in this together, y'know? We all had to witness seeing everyone else die a death committed by others, or that stupid bear and we are the only people left in this excuse of a game." She bright her hands to her face, masking herself between her slender fingers. "And we all want to get out of here. No matter what." Duncan, who had listened wholeheartedly to what Heather had said, gave a short nod at his formerly antagonistic cast mate.

"You're right," he replied. "We just need to get out." Heather managed a weak smile, which made her feel so much more safer, knowing that one other person could agree with her.

"To be honest," she sighed. "I think I'd take any one of Chris's lame challenges over this killings game." In response to what she had said, Duncan had just laughed. It wasn't a teasing laugh, but a funny laugh, which made Heather almost break out into a laugh herself.

"To be even more honest," Duncan smirked, playfully mocking her previous statement. "I never thought you could ever crack an good joke." And in response, Heather laughed herself, before slapping Duncan's chest, causing the delinquent to chuckle as he tried, and failed, to dodge Heather's attack.

Once the two had calmed down, they found themselves in a place they were in not so long ago. The two just spoke to each other through their eyes, and before Heather could comprehend of what was going on, Duncan had taken a step towards her.

"Y'know, if I wasn't dating Gwen, I'd probably go after you," he smirked. If it had been anyone else, Heather probably would have slapped their face and walked off, yelling out a petty insult and telling them never to show their face again, but instead, she just looked at Duncan's flirtatious expression and a smile of her own crept upon her face.

"And if I wasn't dating Alejandro," she began, before she creased her forehead, and shook her head. "No wait, I still wouldn't date you," she teased, giggling a little. Duncan simply cocked his eyebrow, looking at her with an expression of disbelief.

"Oh really?" He taunted her. Now it was Heather who raised her eyebrow.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"What if I did this…" Duncan said, before leaning in towards Heather, gently placing his lips on hers. They had kissed before in TDA, but this felt somewhat different. There was a feeling in both of them, one that made Heather return the kiss and the other that made Duncan continue into it.

Instinct had taken over Heather, who wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, as the delinquent himself slid his arms around Heather's waist. Her lips were then brushed by his tongue and she taunted him by keeping them shut.

But then Duncan's hands gripped her waist, and Heather gasped at the sudden motion, causing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Heather pouted against his lips, but continued to deepen the kiss, by reaching a hand into his hair.

Duncan moaned as Heather raked her slender fingers through his hair, effectively massaging his scalp, and slip his own hands up her petite figure, gently wrapping his arms around her bust. He knew all so well this was wrong; he was dating Gwen, and she herself was dating Alejandro. They were practically cheating on their relationships.

Yet, Heather hadn't noticed so, until Duncan said something that made her blood chill and her skin prickle.

"Having fun yet, mi amour?" He taunted, resting his forehead on hers. As soon as those words registered in Heather's mind, she immediately shoved Duncan off of her and took many steps back, holding her elbows close to her chest, trembling in the slightest.

"What the hell?!" She snapped. Duncan took a step forward, trying to sooth her, but Heather took two more backwards, a strong glare on her face. "Don't come near me, you punk faced jerk!"

"Heather I-"

"Am I your new toy, or something? Do you think you can just cheat on Gwen with me whilst I'm already in my own relationship?" Heather seethed. Duncan shook his head and tried to speak, but no sound accompanied him. Heather growled.

"Guess what, Duncan? I'm not so stupid like Courtney and Gwen are. I am aware of what your doing, and I'm not going to tolerate this!" Heather hissed, before she span on her heels, and walked away, leaving Duncan in the dust.

As Heather walked back to her hut, and was out of Duncan's sight, she touched her lips with her fingers. She wouldn't dare to admit it, but it felt so nice having Duncan's lips against her own. Even through all of the despair, they were still soft and full of life. She also felt a little jealous of Gwen for having Duncan to herself, but even then she reminded herself of how romantic her own boyfriend was. Alejandro was romantic. He serenaded her in kisses. Duncan was far from romantic. He dated Weird Goth Girl. But, he kisses so good.

With too many thought running through her head, Heather entered her cabin and sat on her bed. What a jerk Duncan was to kiss her. Even she had standards. She hadn't flirted with anyone after she began dating Alejandro, let alone making a move towards someone. And what makes matters worse is that this isn't Duncan's first time cheating on someone. She remember how Courtney would always complain and cry about Gwen stealing Duncan away from her, yet even Heather was smart enough to know it was Duncan himself who ignited the kiss.

Heather fell onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow. She was envious now. Even though she had snapped at him for kissing her, she wanted him back on her lips. She hated herself for wanting this, but even more she hated Duncan for kissing her in the first place.

Tired of all the thoughts flooding through her mind, Heather got herself changed and fell asleep, dreaming of her and Alejandro walking out of this hellhole together, hand in hand. But, it wasn't Alejandro's hand that she was gripping onto.

* * *

"We…did it," Bridgette smiled, her voice dry and her eyes red and puffy. Heather stood beside her, with the same expression of relief and happiness. They had done it. The six of them stood in a row, looking out at the blue skies and listening to the soothing sounds of bird chirping their morning songs. The six of them all had smiles on their face, as they saw the reality of the world they were blocked away from for such a long time.

They stared at the city ahead of them, the fainted sounds of traffic blaring in the distance brought them to attention that this wasn't another one of Monokuma's tricks. It was real life. They had escaped from the dreaded contracts that Chris had locked against them, and the painful reality that was Monokuma's goal.

The six of them stepped forward, making their slow descent to the city, where they anticipated their families to be. If Gwen's diary could tell anything, it was that they had all been away for three sickening months, with forty-eight hearts that would never beat again.

Heather took the chance to take one final look at each of the five people around her. Since their contract was broken, they had all made plans to move away and follow their dreams, without a desperate Chris to snatch them away anymore.

There was Bridgette, who was by her side. She had lost Geoff in the third murder of the games, and since then had felt conscious and self aware of everyone around her. She wouldn't eat normally, and ended up losing a lot of weight, but with the support of her newfound buddy, Scott, she had tried her best to regain her hope and strived forward, so she could walk the reality of earth with a smile on her face, and her spirits held high, holding Geoff close to her heart. She helped out in most autopsies, making sure that the corpse was thoroughly examined so they could clearly define the cause of death. She was the kindest out of the six survivors, as she was always so honest and truthful to everyone about anything. Bridgette had told Heather that if she ever got out, that she would help as much people and animals as possible, and work to the best of her abilities.

By Bridgette's side was Scott. He had lost the only person who really understand him and would give him attention when he needed it. Dawn was his world, and it wasn't long before the games began that he asked her out, as the two of them were highly fascinated in the things they did. Whilst Scott was fascinated by Dawn's ability to calm the animals that would attack him, Dawn was intrigued by the way that Scott handled farm animals and how his family was such a nice and fun group of people to be with, despite the fact that they would kill helpless rats, but she was working on helping them. Though it was due to the motive of damaging Mother Earth that Dawn had killed Scarlett. She sensed the black aura that Scarlett possessed and sacrificed her for the safety of Mother Earth, but in turn Dawn herself faced a gruelling execution of being sawed alive as she was tied to a grand tree. Scott had handled her death the worst since Dawn, unlike Courtney, had allowed Scott to be himself with very little consequences. The ginger, like his partner, had refused to eat, and to this day still had a very small serve of food. Though, he tried his best to provide details of what had happened, although his quivering intelligence had made some things he said a little incomprehensible. He had told Bridgette that he wanted to go home to his mammy and pappy, and stay on the farm as long as possible, where he could try Dawn's methods of meditation for himself and fulfil her duty to protect the animals of the world.

On Heather's other side was Jo. She hadn't suffered as much as the others had, unless you count the countless amount of times that Lightning had involuntarily put her in danger, but she was fine, nonetheless. Though she had lost Brick, who she had sworn allegiance to, due to a killer by the name of Dakota. Without him, she was more alert around others, and slightly more bitter towards them, but progressively, she had tried to warm up to everyone by making them promise that they wouldn't go against their word for murdering, and luckily for others, everyone who didn't promise her to kill (often because she never approached them or vice versa) was a killer, one way or another. Whilst she strived to be as helpful as she could during trials, she could only muster up so much evidence, which lead her to believe that it was often someone innocent who was the killer. And whilst others had their own aspirations, Jo was still undecided, although what seemed like a good idea was becoming a personal trainer for the more experienced.

By her side was Lightning, who like her, hadn't been affected as much by the deaths of people around them. Some could say he only made it as far as he did by luck, since Lightning had often received notes from the killers to meet up at somewhere, yet often got the times mixed up and was spared from the killer's hostility. And whilst each of the survivors had lost someone, one way or another, Lightning was the only one who hadn't lost someone who was allied with or someone he had romantic feelings towards, but that could be because Lightning was a one man team. And lucky for himself, the only person who he had allied with in the slightest, was still alive. Lightning had dedicated himself from the first murder to destroy Monokuma, as well as get out, and was proud to say that he accomplished both - with help from the other five standing around him.

The person on the end of the line, and besides Lightning was Gwen. And only did she and Heather suffer at the same time, by losing both of their boyfriends. Although with Heather, she hadn't just lost her boyfriend, but as well as someone she felt a forbidden attraction towards. All because of one night, that Heather could remember clearly.

* * *

It was the same night that he had kissed her. Heather lay on her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling trying to get to sleep. But something was keeping her up, and it wasn't any sort of insomnia. There were two distinctive voices bickered outside her dorm, and she was generally nervous at what would happen afterwards.

"Mi amigo, may I ask you a question?" Her boyfriend's melodic voice called, making Heather's skin prickle. She had a hunch she knew what he was gonna ask, but she hoped that it wasn't at all.

"You just did," another voice deadpanned, before scoffing slightly. "But yeah, whatever." As soon as those words were spoken, Heather was introduced to another wave of silence, more despairing that any of the other's she had experienced.

"What was it that mi amour, Heather wanted to talk to you about?" Heather could sense the interrogation in his voice, and felt her heart rate begin to pick up and rapidly best against her chest. Yet she remained perfectly still, and observant of the two voices.

"Nothing much," the second voice replied. "Why?" The hostility in his voice cause Heather to tense up.

"It's nothing, amigo," her boyfriend said assuringly, which in a brief moment Heather felt instantly relieved about until he hit the last line. "Though what was that kiss about?" Heather's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened.

"The kiss?" The response was somewhat defensive. "It was nothing." Heather's heart dropped. Is that what he felt when kissing her? Was she all just nothing?

She mentally cursed herself for not knowing better; twice. He obviously did it for a different reason other than flirting. Yet, even for a bland kiss, he made it feel so good and real. Heather absent-mindedly brought her fingers over to her lips, remembering how his lips felt on hers. She love the sensation of his lips locked with hers, and hated the fact that he said it meant nothing to him.

Or was he just defending her?

"It was nothing?" The antagonism in her boyfriend's voice made the tension around them rise. "Then what was the holding, touching and whispering?" Jealousy. Heather could identify the tone clearly. He was obviously jealous, and defensive, of her, which would have made her heart skip in joy, but instead she felt guilty. She was partially behind this.

"I already said, it was nothing." The voice had some edge to it, unlike what Heather would have wanted. The two of them weren't gonna let it down, and that's what scared her.

"It was not nothing!" Alejandro snapped. "There was passion in that kiss! You have a girlfriend! And you're kissing my girlfriend?"

"So what? She kissed back," Duncan smugly replied, and Heather gasped. He told her boyfriend that, and so shamelessly nonetheless. Yet, why couldn't she feel any anger towards the delinquent? He was infuriating!

"She did not," Alejandro said, after a stunned silence, but his voice countered his words. He didn't want to believe that she did, even though she did. And she enjoyed it.

"Yeah, she did," Duncan snorted. "How about you ask her? She'll tell you how much we enjoyed our kiss!"

"So it wasn't just 'nothing'?" Heather felt somewhat happier with his slip up. Now she knew how much he felt about the kiss.

"Alright, you caught me," Duncan admitted.

"So you kissed my girlfriend behind my back because of a mere attraction?!" Alejandro snarled. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"The one your girlfriend likes," Duncan replied, smug as ever. Heather waited for the next reply, but was frozen in stance when she listened into nothing. She couldn't hear any footsteps nor could she hear any muttering.

She fear what would happen next. Although she wanted both parties to forgive and forget, she knew that would never be the case. As she was about to sit up and check the scene, she heard the sound of metal.

"I will never forgive you," Alejandro whispered, although it was loud enough for Heather to faintly catch. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

**_*SLASH*_**

* * *

Tears prickled at Heather's eyes at the memory of what had happened. The trial had scared her so much, and even though she had a full memory of seeing her own boyfriend kill the guy she had a slight attraction to, she failed to believe it. All that ran through her mind was why? Why did Alejandro kill him, when he could have killed Gwen, since that would have caused Duncan more heartbreak?

Heather clenched her fist, and looked over at Gwen who was smiling ahead of her. Although she was seemingly happy, her eyes were dull and grey and she was still suffering the loss of him. The raven haired girl felt guilty, since whilst Gwen felt heartbroken about losing Duncan, she wasn't the last person he expressed his feelings to.

She wanted to forget what had happened, or better yet, have everyone who was dead to jump out of the bushes and scream 'we pranked you' but she knew better. She saw Duncan get stabbed by Alejandro, and even check his pulse.

What really broke Heather was when Monokuma announced that Alejandro had killed the right person. There were rumours around the group when there was a larger amount of them, that a traitor was working for Monokuma, and purposely altered scenes and sneakily steered things in different directions.

Apparently, by the bear's standards, Duncan was that person. Naturally, Heather would have hated him, and everyone else obviously, but she couldn't. She believed-no. She knew that Duncan had changed, and it was all after Courtney's death. Alejandro had known of his disloyalty at that point, yet no one else had figured it out.

So when he did catch Duncan kissing Heather, he wanted to manipulate the situation so he could try and get Duncan to confess, although all he did was let himself get angry, and killed him. His last words, which stung deep in Heather's heart, still haunted her.

_"I did it for you, mi amour. If he was kept alive, then the games would play, and I can't risk losing you. Before I killed him, I knew I would die, but I convinced myself to do it for you. During this trial, I wanted to get out; I was desperate! I believed I could get myself and you out, but everyone caught my slip up, although with Monokuma's words, I was perfectly fine with dying. I want you, mi amour, to get out here alive. With the traitor dead, you'll be free to go home. And please, don't kill. Don't kill because I did. I-I love you, Heather. You will forever be my love; mi amour."_

Before she knew it, Heather was on her knees crying softly into her hands, and unfortunately for her, everyone had noticed.

"H-Heather?!" Jo stuttered, quite shocked with Heather's sudden act. Gwen and Bridgette rushed to her side, looking at the raven haired girl with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Bridgette asked. Heather looked up at the surfer girl, through her tears, and managed a weak smile before she laughed a little. It was a sadistic laugh, but a heartwarming laugh, that brought relief to the other five.

"Geez, don't do that again," Scott muttered, slightly annoyed. Heather rolled her eyes, and got to her feet, where she gently wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine," she told everyone before taking a few steps forward, to match their pace. They all nodded and looked ahead again, where the city was in full sight. The buildings reached up towards the sky, the sounds of traffic echoing through them. The six stopped at the edge of the city, all standing in a line again, looking ahead of them.

"I guess this is it," Gwen announced, and everyone nodded. Heather smiled to herself, looking up towards the skies. A flash of two familiar faces blinked in the sky, slightly surprising her, but they disappeared almost immediately.

But never, did they disappear from her memory.

* * *

**_Boy that was really OOC for me Dx_**

**_Ive tried my hands at another emotional piece of work about Deather! And also side Gwuncan and AleHeather. This whole situation, if you haven't worked it out, is about Danganronpa!_**

**_Id like to give a quick shoutout to GreenPokeGuy, who played Heather whilst I played Duncan in our RP. Too bad it didn't last very long xP._**

**_Okay, that's about all from me. I'll try posting some more stuff soon so don't give up hope! _**

**_Hehe, puns._**

**_\- Blue_**


End file.
